The Betrayer
by forcespike
Summary: “Your time has came general, your heretic rein ends on this planet!” “Heretic? Me? It is you who have been fulfilling the wishes of chaos, good captain”
1. Assault

_I DO NOT own anything. _

_Please review and tell me what you think, criticism is welcomed, if I get some reviews I will update in the next few days. If not I might just do a monthly update lol _

"Ugh!" Brother Jules cursed as a bullet smack right onto his chest, forcing him to stall. He felt a hand pushing him from behind, shoving him forward into the enemy fire.

"Keep moving brothers, we must get out of the open!"

Brother Jules nodded and struggled into the fire storm, tracer fires jazzed past his vision and he saw a battle brother fell onto his knees, his armor shredded in many places.

"We will never make it!" someone shouted as more bullets landed on the squad

"Have faith brothers, the emperor shall guide us." The sergeant said once again.

Brother Joule's visor started to flash red, warning of immediate fail in engine compartment, if he keeps taking fire his armor's generator will soon give out and he knew he would never be strong enough to walk without the engine's support. His power armor groaned and moaned as he pushed the machine to its limits.

Brother Jules fell onto one knee and fired some shots into the cathedral, a dark figure screamed and disappeared from the window, only to be replaced by someone else.

The situation was grieve for the squad, they are still 50 meters out from the ruined walls that surrounded the cathedral and enemy fire is making sure the last 50 meters would not be easy. Jules struggled back onto his feet despite his armor's protest.

"50 meters! Spread out and make for the ruins!" the sergeant shouted. Immediately the squad broke apart, Jules sprinted as fast as he could, ducking low as bullets flew overhead. Jules lost his footing as bullets hammered into his left shoulder pad, Jules fell to his side but quickly recovered into a dodge roll and regained his speed. Jules hurled himself at the stone walls, cracking it slightly and made dust fill the air, bullets still surrounded him, but the wall is absorbing all the firepower. Chucks of stone would fly through the air but that isn't worrying Jules

He heard a scream and saw Brother Wilcox crush to the ground, a small smoking hole appeared in his helmet.

"Praise the emperor" Jules muttered as he crouched behind the wall breathing heavily, they had made it with only two casualties, brother Wilcox and brother Johnson both took a few unlucky shots in the face

"We must break that cathedral, Jules, suppressing fire!"

Jules sprang from his cover and laid down rapid fire into the windows, he shot an enemy, causing him to crush through the window and splatter onto the concrete 10 meters below.

He then changed his aim to the 2nd window and fired two bursts into it. No luck, the enemy ducked just in time, he repeated this process aiming from one window to another until enemy fire had died down.

He saw six blue figures running across the lawn. His company has reached the cathedral, mission accomplished, Jules fired a few more rounds and he quickly huddled over the broken wall and raced after his party.

Sergeant Wilson kicked down the main door in fury and sprayed bullets into the masses of body. They screamed as the bullets ripped them apart and raced for the staircase to get away from the fire.

Sergeant Wilson sneered, and lobbed a grenade at the pitiful traitors. "No mercy for those who has turned from the emperor's guiding light." Seconds later explosive ripped through the hall ways burning the heretics alive.

"Area secure"

Jules walked up to his sergeant, his boots crushing the wounded imperial guards but he did not care, they are heretics now.

"The main hall is cleared, but we still have Commissar William to deal with" Wilcox said looking at a locked door on the 2nd floor. "And I bet my bolter that's where he is, hiding, like a coward while his men died. Lets move men; the emperor is ready to hand out his judgment"

The squad cheered and raced up stairs, Jules kept his bolter ready at all times, scanning his surroundings for any dangers.

"Ok clear! Let's do this"

Jules pumped a few rounds into the door and kicked it off the hinges, inside a small squad of imperial guards charged at the space marines, firing their weapons and thrusting their bayonets in a last effort to kill.

One of the imperial guards fired a shot at Brother Muir which struck him in the knees, sending big man to the floor but he quickly got back up and swiped his knife across the neck of his foe before sending him flying with a punch across the face.

Jules shot two of them in the face while the sergeant charged at the commissar, the commissar fired at the sergeant and watched as his bullets bounced harmlessly off his power armor. Wilson brought his chainsaw down, comfortably slicking through the commissar's pistol and in a quick twist, taken off both of his legs.

The commissar fell onto the floor; his eyes wide open in shock.

"Traitor, you are sentenced to die!"

"Traitor? Traitor! You have the nerves of calling me that. It is you who betrayed the emperor.

"We fight in his light scum!" Wilson roared back at the small man.

"Hum, believe that you will, but soon you will see, I am right, you are serving the dark gods and in a few days his plans will be fulfilled and every fucking ultramarine will be under his control. But the Imperial guards will not this happen!"

"Our faith is strong, and does not falter like yours!" Wilcox replied, there is no emotion in his voice and with a graceful strike he beheaded the commissar.

"Squad Karnage reporting."

"This is Swift Justice, has the mission been accomplished?"

"Primary target neutralized, requesting permission to regroup and re-supply."

"Not yet sergeant, there is more imperial guard movements, it seems they will try to retake your position, there must be something important in that building. Secure for 48 hours till reinforcements arrive, swift justice out."

"Oh Shit, Jackson did you hear? The marines have taken over the cathedral and murdered all guardsmen inside."

"No kidding, the general was pretty pissed; we are gona retake that position and end the traitor's life."

"Serves them right to turn to chaos, a squad of them murdered delta squad only four days ago, did you see what they done to the poor bastards? Crushed their skull in their hands they did…"

"Yea well we will show them whose boss, we got the numbers on our side"

"Yea numbers…good for just dying, just like you and I friend, we are good for dying."


	2. Defiance

_I rushed through this chapter so hopefully I didn't screw it up too much, written it in one hour lol. All reviews appreciated. _

"In the name of the emperor you will not falter" Commissar Victor screamed at his troops, cowards, all of them, not one is fitting to serve the emperor. But still, this is his job to turn these boys into man.

Victor grabbed the nearest solider and pushed him into the line of fire. The young man stumbled out into the opening and within seconds his body exploded from bolter fire.

Victor turned to face his other troops.

"You either get out there or I shove you out there!"

His man knew they had no choice, so like sheep they charged out of their cover and into the pits of hell.

Victor charged with his troops, he knew this is a suicide mission, but what's a better way to die then fighting for the emperor.

"Keep moving! Get to their blind spots!" Victor roared at his man, most just stood in the center wetting themselves.

Out of the corner of his eyes Victor saw a dark shape.

"FRAG!" Victor shouted, within seconds an explosion ripped through the ranks, Victor raised his right arm to shield his face, and a heat wave washed over his body. Victor was dazed, ringing sounds filled his ears and he had no sense of direction. His fingers touched his face and felt liquid, blood, is it his? Victor had no idea.

Suddenly a sharp sting penetrated Victor's shin, he looked down to see it blown off in a mist of blood and bone. Victor fell to the ground, another sharp sting in his right shoulder, seconds later it too had exploded. Victor looked up and saw a smoking bolter pointed at him. Another sharp sting, the last thing victor saw were his soldiers charging towards the cathedral. He had made a man out of them, his duty had been fulfilled.

----------

"We got a breach on the main gate!" Brother Jules shouted above the bolter fires. The imperial guards had managed to get close enough to the cathedral and into the blind spot of the space marine fire. The sudden surged had caught them totally off guard. Like ants they swarmed out.

"Copy that brother." Sergeant Wilson replied, he fired two more bursts at the incoming enemy before reloading. "Brother Thanilas go with Jules and secure the main hall. The imperial guards must not retake our position."

The Cathedral was build on two levels, the main hall is massive; it had 10 rows of tall stone chairs placed into two aisles, much like a church, and in the center an 9 meter high statue of the emperor. The only access to the upper floor is a wide stone staircase which is located behind the statue.

Brother Jules and Thanilas descended down the stairs, they took cover on each side of the room behind the protection of stone chairs. Jules checked his bolter and looked at the statue. "Praise the emperor" he whispered and leveled his gun at the main door.

The imperial guards had been ramming it, causing dust to fall off the hinges and cascade down the tall wooden door. The door groaned under each assault and finally it gave way. It swung apart so hard that it fallen off its hinges and came crushing down, the loud sound echoed through out the hallway. Large pillows of dust had also formed which cover the imperial guard's advance.

Jules cursed and fired blindly in a general direction. He heard some screams and knew he must have hit something. Brother Thanilas wasn't doing much better then Jules, most of his shots found nothing but thin air. The imperial guards seized the moment, using dust as cover they charged out, no fewer then 40 men charged right down the aisle, firing their lasguns as they went. The other guards went to left and right, using the stone chairs as cover.

Jules fired at the guards that tried to flank them, but they dodged bullets and took cover behind the chairs. Jules cursed as some las fire grazed his armor, no serious damage but it took his aim off. Jules ducked down to avoid taking anymore fire, giving the guardsmen a chance to advance on the two marines.

Thanilas had taken care of the men charging down the middle section, gunning them down like pigs. He too had to duck down to reload his empty clip. With no suppressing fire, the imperial guards hurdled over the chairs and charged the marines in bloody melee.

Thanilas punched one guard in mid air with the butt of his bolter then kicking another guardsmen right in the chest. While Jules shot three of them at point blank range, their blood splattered on to the foot of the statue. While the marines fought off the first wave, more managed to avoid bolter fire and entered the cathedral.

"Ugh!" Thanilas cursed as five or so imperial guards tried to bring him down, four people were holding his arms while the last one pounced onto his back and is smashing a good sized rock against his face.

Jules wasn't doing much better either, he is surrounded by imperial guards, and they formed a circle around him, poking with their bayonets. Jules anticipated one of the guard's moves. He leaped aside as the guardsman tried to stab him in the heart; Jules grabbed his hand and crushed it with ease. The man fell on the ground screaming in pain before Jules putted his foot through his skull.

Thanilas had managed to free one of his hands and punched a man through the wall; Thanilas grabbed his grenade, bashed it on the ground to activate it then lobbed it outside the main door. The explosive ripped through their ranks, even Jules could feel the heat through his power armor. Taking his chance, Jules made quick works of the guardsman around him, whom were all trying to shield themselves from the heat.

"Is that all of them?" Jules asked.

He was answered by Lasguns, they landed around him and are tearing junks of stones off, Jules stood up to return fire but he was quickly knocked off his feet and onto his back. The sheer number of fire proved too much for him to handle.

"We got to fall back! There is too many!" Brother Thanilas shouted.

Jules gave a nod, he managed to stand up and fire some shots back at the imperial guards which caused some to duck down. Jules quickly placed his right hand on a stone seat and huddled over it, across the room, brother Thanilas was doing the same.

Jules huddled over the last row of stones, he is just ten meters away from the stairs, where brother Thanilas is he didn't know, Jules tried to catch his breath but his stone cover was quickly shattered by enemy fire. Jules can't stay here forever so he made a sprint for the staircase, at the same time firing his bolter over his shoulder. Jules was almost at the stairs when he was covered by fire, it felt like a waterfall washing over him. His visor had turned completely red, so many bullets were landing on his chest Jules felt like a giant hand is shaking him violently and his legs gave finally way under the power. As he fell, his head came in contact with something hard, he tried to get up but his strength failed him and Jules passed out.

When he came around, he saw Brother Thanilas dragging him up the stairs, in his left hand his bolter blazed away. Jules felt like he was underwater, he couldn't hear anything and his head was spinning fast. He looked up and saw hundreds of lasfire slammed into Thanilas's armor. The lasers sparkled against his power armor, making Thanilas look like a firework. Slowly Thanilas's armor was chewed away and blood spilled into the air landing on Jules's armor. He could feel himself shout something but he couldn't hear it. Thanilas sank slowly onto his knees, still firing his bolter till all strength left his body and he collapsed down the staircase. Jules reached for his bolter and fired into the imperial guards, killing two of them before his clip ran dry. He scampered to his feet, slipped on the empty shells and fell down again. The imperial guards are now focusing their fire onto him. Jules started to crawl up the staircase with his hand. The stone were helping to block some of the fire but most found its way to Jules. He grunted as he felt hot stings on his right side but kept going.

The imperial guards cheered as they raced up the stairs to finish off the wounded marine. Jules heaved himself on to his back and unsheathed his battle knife. He sliced it across the throat of a man, and kicked him down the stairs. More replaced him as their bayonets stabbed wildly at his armor. Jules grunted as his blade found its way into another guardsman; he pulled it out and stabbed through another's heart. Despite his affords Jules knew he would be overwhelmed eventually as more guardsman came up to him stabbing down wildly. He felt a bayonet slide into his chest and another into his left shoulder. Blood erupted from his mouth but with his free leg Jules managed to kick his attackers off him.

"Stand aside, his mine." A voice said. Jules looked up and saw a bald man in uniform; His visor locking on to his right arm where he carried a chainsaw.

"Traitor, time to die!" The man shouted and charged at Jules. Jules raised his blade and swiped at the man's throat only to have his enemy ducking under his attack. The man went right for his side, his chainsaw buzzing angry. Jules managed to roll to the left and saw spark fly up from where the chainsaw made contact with the stone. The man renewed his attack, and bought the chainsaw down on the marine's chest. Jules parry by raising his blade and felt shockwaves erupting up his arm. The man brought back his chainsaw and struck down repeatedly against Jules's blade. Anger filled the man heart and his attacks became stronger and more vicious. Jules's blade finally broke from the vigorous power and he felt the chainsaw cutting through his right shoulder pad and into his flesh.

The man laughed, and pressed all his weight onto his weapon which is slicing the marine up like paper. Suddenly his smile faded and his head exploded into a shower of blood.

"By the name of the emperor, finish them!" Brother Wilson shouted and four remaining marines descended down the stairs. Their bolters blazing angrily, the remaining imperial guard lost their morale and tried to make for the door. They were cut down mercilessly.

"Hang in there brother, our transport is coming."

----------

"300 hundred guardsman! 300! And you couldn't take down six space marines?" The general shouted, his spit flying in all direction and his face red as blood.

"We under estimated their defenses general." Captain Franklin replied, he was too scared to look at the general and instead focused on his feet.

"That is NOT an excuse captain!" the general screamed, his face an inch away from the terrified captain. Without warning the general pulled out his las pistol and fired.

Captain Franklin gave a surprised cry and felt his hands touch his body. No blood.

Beside him a young man gave a groan and collapsed.

"If you fail me again…" the general said, his gun pointing at the body. "You will be in his place." The general walked away and tossed his gun on the table. He loosened his collar and sat down heavily on his chair. He retrieved a bottle of whiskey from under his table and had a long sip from it.

"Ahhhh, that's the stuff." The general muttered, his anger seemed to be fading. "I suppose retaking the cathedral isn't that important."

"How so?" Franklin asked curiously

The general took another drink from his bottle before answering.

"It diverted their attention away from our plan, it would take them at least one day to relies that cathedral had no importance or secrets." The general smiled, he reached under his table again and tossed some files to the captain.

**"Project Xeon"**

The captain gave a quick flick through the folder and he reemerged paler then before.

"Is… is this possible?"

"Possible?!" the general laughed, it's almost complete!


End file.
